


Dagbokens sidor

by BubbelDrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Origin Story, Gen, OC, Only oc
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbelDrew/pseuds/BubbelDrew
Summary: Rika börjar skriva dagbok för att känna sig mer okej med flytten och alla ändringar som kommer efter.Även dom som inte kan förutspås.





	Dagbokens sidor

**Author's Note:**

> vad händer när man hittar ett storybord från 2013?  
> man börjar skriva ner det tydligen.  
> Au tvillingar som är separerade vid födslen.  
> vet inte varför jag har 80% storybordat sen 2013 men japp.

**_Hej dagbok?_ **

 

**_Det är jag Rika, den om inte skrivit i dig även om jag fick dig för två år sen av Verly.Anledningen till varför jag börjar nu är.. vi har precis flyttat._ **

**_Mamma är nygift (hon är så himla lycklig, hon ler dag ut och in. ) och vi flyttade när både mamma och Charlie (styvfar) fick jobb i denna (ödsligt tråkiga) staden.Mamma och Charlie är lyckliga och ser detta som starten för oss som en familj._ ** 

**_Vi ska börja skolan imorgon, visserligen bara två veckor efter alla andra men ändå. Varför just en privat skola? Visst dom verkar ha ett fantasktist musik program, men ändå man måste ha uniformer 4 dagar i veckan._ **

**_Tjejernas har kjol. Mamma försökte få det så att jag kunde få byxor också, men skolan sa nej. Mamma lät mig färja håret blått dock så jag ska väl inte vara för negativ._ **

**_Jag har packat upp det mesta i mitt rum. Jag har dock tre nya växter i fönstret. ( tack vare syrran) Verly insisterade på att köpa växter till mitt rum också, jag tror hon valde en kaktus bara för att retas._ **

**_men jag borde nog avsluta nu.. ~~hur avslutar man ens en dagbok?~~ um god natt jag skriver igen imorgon?_ **

 

**_Rika_ **

 

Rika stängde sin dagbok och la den i skrivbordslådan, och tittade ut igenom fönstret.Det var ett fint utsikt av en skogsdunge som gränsade till tomtens bakgård. träden hade börjat ändra färg från grönt till alla nyanser imellan gult och orange. Rika ryckte till av en lätt knackning på dörren. Hon vände sig om och sa

uh.. kom in? dörren öppnades och Verly stack in sitt huve och log.

okej att komma in?

svarade jag inte på det precis?

joo men man måste ju vara säker ~ Verly gick in och satte sig på Rikas säng och såg sig runt om i rummet

så finnt du har gjort det

ja blommorna var preecis den siiiista detaljen jag behövde. Rika rullade med ögonen och verly brast ut i skratt.

 

Verly och Rika småpratade en stund om allt möjligt. Precis som dom alltid gjort på kvällarna. Tiden tickade iväg och Rika shasade tillslut ut sin syster från rummet, för att kunna göra sig klar för morgon dagen. Väl klar för sängen läste Rika igenom den första sidan av dagboken som hon skrivit innan.

 

Rika snurrade pennan i handen, men skrev inget mer den kvällen

**Author's Note:**

> kort första Kapitel bara för att :)


End file.
